


MarVex: Love Potion

by Magyka13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Heavy kissing?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Another DA request i did for noobyaoireader that im reposting here





	MarVex: Love Potion

it was Valentines day in the World That Never Was and Vexen had decided that it was appropriate to work on a love potion. He would slip it in random members drinks at dinner and watch the sparks fly.

This would proove they had "hearts" mabye if he perfected it, he'd get their heart back and they wouldn't have to do something as tedious as collecting hearts and achieving kingdom hearts.

  
'Mabye i'll get to get my feelings across to Marly' the chilly acedemic thought as he continued to mix the chemicals to make the potion.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Marly: in his Garden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Marluxia was tending his garden as he usually did that time of day secretly hoping that "would get him something for Valentine's Day. Since it was his birthday also, Valentine's Day is a very special day for Marly.

"mabye i'll get enough courage to tell Vexen how i feel about him. i know we're not supposed to have hearts, but. this feeling......it's so familiar.....i believe it's love. I just hope he feels the same." "O well here goes notheing" he said as he headed towards the lab.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Vexen's Lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Marly walked in just as Vexen finished his love potion.

"what is that Vexy?" he asked, curious.

"it's love potion that i plan on putting in the other's drinks tonight. and since you know you can't tell ANYONE nor can kyou participate tonight." Maluxia got nervous at that. 'but i dont need it' he thought 'i already like him'

Vexen turned to him again thoughtfully and asked "how would you like to test it, Marly?"

"It wouldn't work on me Vexen I already like you that way" quickly smacking a hand over his mouth 'great, open mouth, insert boot' Vexen's eyes lit up and he had the cutest bluch on his face. Marfly couldn't help but shudder at how cute it made him look.

"Y-you like me? But I like you? I thought you'd never like someone as cold as me" Vexen said degectedly Marluxia simply wrapped his arms around Vexen's waist, saying

"Cold, why dear Vexen, you're the hottest icicle ive seen yet" closing his eyes as he said this. The next thing he knew there were another pair of lips on his. Vexen was kissing him. Omg his lips were so soft. He melted into the kiss, opening his mouth for a slight moan to escape.

This only made Vexen explore his mouth with his tounge. It was wonderful. Marluxia was nearly purring and Vexen was massaging his tounge. It was getting pretty steamy real quick. but they soon had to break for air.

"l-lets con-tinue in my ro-om" Vexen said between gasps........Marluxia could only nod as he lifted Vexen bridal style leading towards Vexen's room.


End file.
